The present invention relates to material packages, and more particularly concerns a disposable package in which an object contained in one sealed compartment is configured to be employed for rupture of a seal of a second compartment to facilitate application of the object in the first compartment to the material in the second compartment.
Many types of scrubs, swabs and combinations of scrubs and antiseptic solutions have been provided in sterile packages. In some, a relatively large scrub brush is impregnated with a desired solution, and the solution bearing brush is packaged in a sealed, flexible package. These devices are relatively large and messy to use, since the solution, often an iodine solution, covers all or most of the exterior surface of the brush so that it is not possible to open the package or handle the brush without contact with the solution.
Other types of instruments have been packaged in compartmentalized arrangements which generally require the user to manipulate the solution containing compartment to break a sealed ampule or rupture a seal that will release the solution. Upon release the solution is free to randomly flow throughout the remainder of the package and will contact various parts of the object in the remainder of he compartment. No control over the area of contact between the object and the solution is available. Other packages employ methods of solution release which include tearing a rip-seal or unfolding or removing a clamping device. Multi-compartment packages generally employ a number of different elements to form the package and seal between the compartments, including separate sealing of the individual compartments, and thus are complex and expensive to assemble. Packages that do not have separate compartments for the solution to be applied to the brush generally require a relatively large and excessive amount of solution in the package. In those prior packages where solution is separately contained, it is more difficult to rupture the solution package and more difficult, if not impossible, to control application of the solution to the brush.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a package of brush and a material for application to the brush that avoids or minimizes above-mentioned problems.